


what it is to love

by Pompomchan



Category: Elektel Delusion | Mousou Elektel (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, but forevers too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: Fumi and Shun and what it takes to love someone with everything you've got.
Relationships: Motoki Fumihiro/Yamana Shunpei





	what it is to love

**Author's Note:**

> While it's not much, I started writing this after reading Elektel Delusion after a really long while. This just came and got stuck and I had to get it out. Stay safe during these tough times and if this work can make you at least a little bit happy, I'll be glad. Anyhow, I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments. Thank you.

Fumihiro waits and waits and waits, until it's years.  
  
Shunpei is like his knight in shining armor, a ray of hopeful sunshine, always smiling, he lights up his life.

They are seventeen, eighteen, going on nineteen and Fumi is so full of love he is ready to burst at the seams.

They are both childish and sometimes hurtful. Shunpei gets on his nerves on the best days and it is only the beginning; he can't tire out yet.

He wants him forever and forever is the rest of their lives. So even though Shunpei is sometimes whimsical and spoiled, Fumi loves it because it's Shun. On anyone else and he would not look back at them twice. But it's Shun and that's it. That's all it takes for him to love.

* * * E N D * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @ **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pompomchan7?s=09)** or **[Tumblr](http://pompomchan7.tumblr.com)**


End file.
